It is known to monitor the temperature of equipment using infrared cameras. For example, it is known to place infrared cameras within enclosures of electrical equipment that is susceptible to overheating. In such approaches, the infrared cameras can generate infrared images showing hot spots associated with the equipment being monitored. The infrared images can be provided to a display used to monitor the temperature of the electrical equipment.
It is also known the use contactless infrared sensors that generate an electrical signal based on a temperature of the monitored location. The electrical signals can be transmitted to outside the electrical equipment where the temperature of the electrical equipment can be monitored using the temperature data displayed on a screen.